


Swimming Lessons

by etymology_of_etymology



Series: Hug the Cook [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Baratie (One Piece), Explicit Language, Father-Son Relationship, Floaties, Fluff, Gen, Kid Sanji, Mild Language, Slice of Life, swimming lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etymology_of_etymology/pseuds/etymology_of_etymology
Summary: When living on a floating restaurant it's important that one knows how to swim, and swim well. Sanji was his responsibility now and Zeff would be damned if he let his brat go through life without being able to kick someone's face in while underwater.
Relationships: Aka Ashi no Zeff | Red-Leg Zeff & Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Hug the Cook [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665061
Comments: 2
Kudos: 159





	Swimming Lessons

It was times like this that made Zeff wish he hadn't lost his leg. If he still had both of his legs then maybe he wouldn't be wearing this ridiculous sea-king themed floatie.  


"Shitty Eggplant! Come on! Aren't you ready yet!?" Zeff yelled up the stairs.  


"Shut up, you shitty geezer! I'm almost done!" Sanji yelled back.  


There was snickering coming from behind him. Zeff turned around to glare at Patty and Carne. "Don't you two have work to do?"  


"Nope," the two replied at the same time. Of course the smug bastards would finish the chores early on one of the few days Zeff closed down the restaurant so they could laugh at their boss.  


"Fuck off, assholes." This only make Patty and Carne laugh louder.  


"Don't fucking curse in front of the kid, boss," said Patty in between wheezes.  


"Don't call me a fucking kid, assholes!" Ah, so the kid had finally appeared. At the sight of a cursing ten-year-old, in a bathing suit covered in rubber duckies, Patty and Carne practically fell over in their laughing fits.  


"See what happens, boss?" Carne managed to get out between laughs.  


Zeff ignored them and turned to Sanji. "Come on, brat. We're doing diving practice today."

  
**~~-~~ **

"It's cold, you shitty geezer!" Of course Sanji was already complaining. Naturally, there was only one solution to this; Zeff scooped Sanji up and chucked him into the ocean. He hit the water with a splash before he resurfaced sputtering.  


"The ocean is always cold, Eggplant!" he yelled as he lowered himself off the dock and into the water. "Get used to it!"  


"You shitty geezer!"  


But of course, now that Sanji was actually in the water he would start to enjoy himself. They went through this almost everytime Zeff made Sanji practice swimming. Sanji would complain, Zeff would throw him in, and then the problem was how to make Sanji want to get out of the water and back on the Baratie. The kid was so at home in the water that Zeff wouldn't be surprised if it turned out he was part fishman.  


"Laps, Sanji! Do some laps and then you can start on diving!" Zeff was actually pretty grateful that Patty and Carne were probably watching. The more adults able to jump in the water and grab Sanji if anything happened, the better.  


The two of them spent the morning swimming in the ocean. With Zeff barking orders as Sanji swam around. It had surprised him at first, the way that Sanji could concentrate on one thing so strongly when he put his mind to it. He was the same way in the kitchen and when Zeff was teaching him how to fight.  


"Lunch time, Eggplant!" yelled Zeff as he hoisted himself back on deck.  


"Just ten more minutes!" By ten minutes Sanji probably meant another hour, not happening. Zeff waited until Sanji was near the edge of the dock, then he reached down and scooped up the squirming kid.   


"No, it's lunch time," he said, picking up a towel to wrap Sanji in. Hopefully, if he held on tight enough Sanji wouldn't be able to slip out of his grasp and back into the water. He could hear Carne and Patty cracking up as he carried the cursing kid back inside.


End file.
